(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a security system of an information processing apparatus and a security control apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a security system including a mobile terminal and an information processing apparatus provided with a locking mechanism. The security system of the information processing apparatus of the present invention is configured to output an unlock instruction by using the mobile terminal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various information processing apparatuses have become widespread by the diversification of handling information. The information processing apparatus stores money or the equivalent of money on the inside. Alternatively, a value may be found in the information itself, or the information stored in the information processing apparatus may have a monetary value. The improvement for the security of the information processing apparatus storing the money or the monetary value has been required.
The information processing apparatus which stores the money or the equivalent of money has a cover or a door attached to the housing, or a drawer unit to be opened in order to allow the user to access the inside if necessary. The cover, door, or drawer unit of this information processing apparatus is provided with, for security reasons, a locking mechanism.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H01-156055 discloses a printer whose cover cannot be opened without using a key to prevent information transcribed on an ink ribbon from being easily taken out. In a certain printer, the user can insert the key into a keyhole provided in the cover and turn the key, thereby detaching an engaging lever mounted on the cover from an engaging ring mounted on the housing such that the locking mechanism can be released. As such, various key locking mechanisms can be provided.
The key locking mechanisms for preventing someone from opening the cover by using the key are applied to other devices besides the printer. For example, a laptop computer described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-046425 and a cash drawer described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S58-192196 use the key locking mechanisms.
The key locking mechanism can improve the security, but the key can be physically copied. Since the locking mechanism can be easily released if the key is copied, there is no longer the security function.
As such, the mechanisms that open and close the cover by the physical access are undesirable for security reasons. Therefore, information processing apparatuses using a locking mechanism that does not use the key have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S63-141198 discloses that the locking mechanism of the cash drawer is released in accordance with the infrared communication from a POS (point or sale) device (or host).
In recent years, mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablets are popular, and the mobile terminal has been increasingly used as a host device of the information processing apparatus. Many mobile terminals can communicate with the information processing apparatus through a wireless or wired communication. Therefore, it is conceivable to issue an instruction for unlocking the information processing apparatus from the mobile terminal.
However, since the mobile terminal is capable to be carried, the mobile terminal located apart from the information processing apparatus can output the instruction for unlocking the information processing apparatus. Then, before the person that issued the instruction arrives at the location of the information processing apparatus, other people can access the inside of the information processing apparatus. Therefore, this mechanism is also undesirable for security reasons.